I seen (it all) carta al devoto
by Liebheart
Summary: Urie Kuki siempre codiciara la perfección, pero esto cambiará cuando ya no tenga a quien enseñarle su armadura resplandeciente. Todo es miedo y desesperación en la penumbra ¿verdad? Él quería cambiar, eso es un echo.


**Disclaimer: Todo Tokyo ghoul le pertenece a Mr. Ishida-sama.**

 **Casting: Urie centric por doquier.**

 **N/A: Ademas de los mil y un spoilers, un poco de sarcasmo y un poco de Ooc?**

 _"Este fic participa en el reto libre de predicciones del foro Anteiku: Una cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul" Respondiendo a :_ ¿En algún momento Urie se llevará bien con el resto?

* * *

 **I** seen _(it all)_ **[** carta al devoto **]**

.

.

.

De pie frente al féretro alimento a mis demonios perdidos

Por ello de pie frente al engendro, pierdo mis sentidos.

Había inventado mil historias. Relatos con distintos nombres, con los que en un vago intento esperanzador, intentaría borrar a los auténticos. Fantasmagoría, una alucinación ideal, manoseando los terrenos utópicos de la satisfacción prolongada, solo eso y nada más.

Sin embargo yo mentía.

La luna que se vistió de sol azabache, culminó con una historia que fue mía, cuyo punto final había sido escrito con sangre. La sangre de mi padre.

La muerte desfiló tal brisa oscura, ligeramente húmeda, desintegrando todo a su paso, oscureciendo los bastos muros inalcanzables que rodeaban mi mundo; ennegreciendo de a poco, la caja de vibraciones liricas. En medio de una bruma bruna frígida, los iris son incapaces de presenciar el último suspiro de un alma grande, vigorosa, de esencia poderosa.

Allí se despegaba de mi universo, el lazo orientador. Un integro instructor de caminos cuya subjetividad inconclusa dejó en su destierro.

Sin lugar a dudas, había visto demasiadas cosas. He visto como la oscuridad se traga las almas, como si cada una de ellas fueran piscolabis previos al gran banquete. Los había visto a ellos, cual tiniebla mutante, disfrazada de hombre. La nada que te arrastra sin piedad, con fuerza, aun si tú decides clavar las uñas en el suelo y rasgar, tal vez, por algo de piedad.

Y si algo podría yo jurar, es que no logro ahormarme con aquello que simplemente esta frente a mis ojos borrosos. No. Soy un eterno desconforme, un incrédulo. Un escéptico.

Tal era la agonía que me había invadido, que mis pies eran incapaces de despegarse del suelo sin antes tener un objetivo significante en mente. Lo material no me era suficiente. Desde mi óptica, la codicia avara de algunas personas, me era asquerosa. Y no, no es que yo fuese una especie de santo en expiación, eso sería calumniarme a mí mismo. Porque yo soy distinto, distinto al resto de los humanos insignificantes. Mi ansiedad, esa obsesión que es una gota cayendo en medio de la penumbra rupestre, se centra en el poderío de imperio supremo. Aquel que me beneficiaría y quizá, de algún modo satisfacer ese vacío inarmónico que habita recóndito en mí.

Resultaba ser que el poder, que se representa en una interrelación de obediencia-sumisión, lograba que pequeños impulsos eléctricos se conectaran y desconectaran en mi centro nervioso, casi y regocijándome de dominar ese tipo de virtud, aún si ésta fuera algo inicua. Pero, ahora reanudando el tema central de esta declaración honesta, déjeme decirle que en el día de hoy me siento extrañamente benévolo, por ello le contaré una de esas historias de estrellas fugaces y sueños en proyección, aunque le advierto que lo más probable, es que contenga vestigios sangrientos y crueles, pues le confieso, que no me agradan demasiado las formalidades como aparento. Tampoco soy muy afable, ni confiable, por lo que usted es libre de creer o no en este relato. Como ya he mencionado, todo se trata de historias para compensar las mías propias, mejor dicho, para encubrir las mías propias.

Como todo buen escrito podría iniciar mis oraciones románticas con algún vulgar "había una vez", si no fuera porque no me gusta en demasía. No, mejor dicho detesto la verborragia de eufemismo dulcificado. Tampoco es que valla a contar una historia de cuento con princesas y príncipes, aunque tal vez manipule un poco los hilos conductores, para que éste presente sea lo más ameno posible, si bien ya le haya mencionado cuanto me revuelven las tripas los clichés edulcorados.

En una primera aproximación, podría decirle, que he visto siempre la escena desde una tercera postura. Es una costumbre que mi cuerpo se quede inmóvil, pasmado, ido frente a la matanza temporaria. Es posible que yo sea _ese_ , que vigila a través de la rendija. Entonces como gran observador no necesito de mis expresiones verbales ¿verdad? Mi boca que es templo sagrado, de puerta ancha pero herméticamente cerrada, borra su labor de este recuadro a no ser que sea extremamente necesario. Podría dibujarlo, es algo que me apetece en verdad, pero trataré de no subestimar su mente.

Entonces;

Había visto a un hombre salido de mito, un cadáver con pulso que había devorado a su mejor amigo. Príncipe binario. Un indiscutible patrono, plantado en la cima, idílica soberanía. Era de esas personas que poseen más poder de lo que aparentan. Era chacal camuflado por el envoltorio lanudo del borrego manso. Las entrañas se me retuercen al pensarlo como "padre sustituto", la figura de autoridad próxima, el guía experimentado de la amazona carroñera. El príncipe ostentoso, quien siempre resalta sus dotes con un orgullo disimulado, con una sonrisa –hipócrita –calmaría cualquier lamento luego de la catástrofe iniciada por sí mismo. El timorato príncipe gentil. Como soberano tenía un punto débil, una expresa debilidad que no pasó desapercibido por mis ojos. Yo debía poseer al reinado por completo, debía arrancar de su bicromática cabellera la corona dorada, siendo el triunfo inaugural.

La pantomima producía retraso en mi orden de prioridades. Asentarme en un grupo de ineptos voluntarios. Cada uno bufón del príncipe, tan patético y denigrante. Debía de maniobrar las situaciones, tenía mi propósito en brillante color magenta, solo tenía que encontrar al voluble ser que permitiera manosear su conciencia con soflamas alíferas.

Y como por arte de magia;

Lo había visto a él, tan enérgico e imprudente. Un ser de poco talento, de alarde verborrágico y poco sentido común. Su inteligencia variaba ante la situación, siendo ésta por debajo de lo esperado. Lo había visto como el típico peón, siempre dispuesto a ser manipulado. Había descubierto –en él—una ingenuidad oportuna para la realización de mi entramado plan. Siendo él, carboncillo de punta afilada sobre el lienzo perfecto. Por sobre todas las cosas se hallaba un fragmento de enunciado empírico, rezando un lema "derroca al príncipe, no importa el cómo". Los artificios no son, ni serán de mi elemento, sin embargo mi habilidad artística blandía los pinceles alicientes desde la médula, manipulando al peón de servicio, obteniendo una porción de gloria que olía a victoria.

Lo vi en escala de grises, un escenario estático y en el centro un tipejo de unos 176 centímetros, viendo la nada misma, con las pupilas vacías. Hábil, desde su retaguardia comienzo a sembrar la duda, imponiendo la implícita duda entre líneas invisibles. Las palabras susurradas lentamente, se acoplarían a la melodía del mal mientras el inconsciente –dientes de tiburón— asentiría con la cabeza, cual siervo ciego, preso de una devoción repentina. A cambio mi sonrisa ladina brillaría dentro de la espesa bruma.

Y luego… luego estaba él(la).

Le había visto sonreír de manera desagradable, ocultando el temblor en sus piernas, figurando la duda en sus ojos al atacar. Siendo el chiste trágico del grupo, un intento de decadente ángelus. El bufón más ladino y por lejos el más marchito y empobrecido del resto. Su insistencia era nauseabunda, y pertenecer al género del que aparentaba ser, me invitaba a pensar en su miseria inmunda, en la vida misma sin colores ni sabores suaves. Y sus gritos son suspiros terrenales que descienden hacia mi esfera nuclear ¿Él(la) es? El consentimiento de sus dedos tibios, que pasean descarados por mis brazos de bestia, él(la) toma mis pensamientos y los arroja al precipicio gravitatorio. Es él(la) quien grita mi nombre en la penumbra y me obliga a despertar de mi letargo demencial. Por supuesto que era alguien a quien aborrecía a tal punto de tener una excusa oportuna para acercarme y así tal vez acabar con esa invisible dependencia que se formaba de apoco desde la neblina. Él(la) era algo roto, pero irresistiblemente magnético. Se pegaba a mi cual espina en la pata del león, o tal vez era la inversa. Y mis suposiciones desvariaban, en él(la) redundaba la duda, la correspondencia. ¿Él(la) es?...un eco turbio en la oscuridad.

Y si de hablar de vicios se trata toda esta palabrería escasa de sentido y si más aun de pecado capital perdurable conviene, podemos hablar de la pereza caracterizada, sin desestimar la gula estrepita que expande sus carnes alicaídas y redondeadas. Ella ahonda sus ideas bizarras en el ambiente estático y utiliza las situaciones desfavorables como pegatina de color cian. Ella invade de a poco las conciencias y siembra sentimientos de rechazo y ternura agravantes. Ella no peina adecuadamente su cabello de tinte excéntrico. Ella duerme demasiado. Pero claro estaba que le había visto llorar en la noche eterna, cuando yo también lloré.

Eran esas lágrimas de plata liquida, que fluidas mojaban mi rostro diurno. Mis facciones habían mutado porque él estaba entregado al olvido. Palabras impensadas resurgían de mi boca, punto emisor no sabiendo el porqué de tal acción inconsciente. Era un dolor profundo que revolvía mis pocas esperanzas y consumía mis alientos profundos.

Ni sus dientes de tiburón ya brillarían al sol, ni su cabello de oro seria ostentado otra vez por los corredores de las oficinas. Las ninfas lloran y yo soy nuevamente un espectador.

Entonces el príncipe rasgó el telón verdoso con las típicas y desahuciadas figuras desfiguradas nacidas de las memorias atormentadas, destruyendo el fondo abstracto con sus garras de demonio escupiendo ante lo visto. Le había oído decir lo degradante de mi debilidad.

 _"Eres débil; débil; débil"_

A regañadientes debía de aceptar, tal vez, lo real de la situación y _"muere muere muere"_ ante lo solos que estábamos en este mundo. Su espalda se perdía nuevamente en la espesa nocturnidad.

Él(la) no esta no esta no está Mi mente era un torbellino y mi mundo de penumbra se oscureció un poco más, si eso fuera posible ¿De qué servían las remembranzas cuando la negrura devoraba tu corazón hasta dejar de oír su intenso latir? La retórica de sabor amargo, barría mis papilas gustativas.

De forma tácita, había sido incluido y súbitamente aceptado, aun con mis altos defectos inaceptables. Con un regalo en navidad " _¿yo le había creído?"_ , una reunión especial de cumpleaños _"¿ellos son para mi…?"_ , con un dulce secreto compartido _"¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?"_ . Sonrisas " _brilla, brilla mucho y duele"_ acciones que deseaba incinerar y desterrar de mis memorias, la nostalgia era algo no planeado que sucedía de forma espontánea.

Se suponía que esto sería perfecto, sin interrupciones

Había visto tantas cosas que ya estaba decidido a no tener por qué ver más.

Quiero rezar sus nombres y abrir puertas amuradas, deseo derrumbar fortalezas de hierro y rescatar a la princesa Thalía de su sueño turbulento. Anhelo desenterrar recuerdos negros y ahogar gritos de desconsuelo infinito, solo quiero cumplir mi rol en esta vida, ser útil por una causa.

Quiero ver la sonrisa del ciego al final del camino nocivo.

Ruego en mi petición eximiendo al olvido.

Porque era yo menesteroso ser que de tanta penumbra había perdido la vista. Era yo el que siempre estaba en desventaja e inhalaba dolor para repartir rencor. Yo juego con los hilos de la desesperanza y me los trago para ser imperecedero. Sin duda era una monofobia peligrosa, la cual arrastra al resto al fin del pozo sin tener una salida prospera. Y en el lapso del microsegundo enigmático, la etérea luz suaviza mis sentidos percudidos y los alimenta de candidez momentánea, pero eternamente placentera.

 _"Yo estoy… ciego; ciego; ciego"_

Quiero volver, quiero ver(te) a ti otra vez.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hi!

Bueno, bueno, bueno...

Urie nunca será ese caballero gentil o tal vez sí, quien sabe.

Lo que si sabemos es que le tomo gran afecto a sus compañeros y que obviamente es una persona que esta tan sola que quiere todo y más, aunque de a poco lo veamos cambiar aun no sabemos casi nada de su pasado, más que su padre siendo miembro de la CCG...veremos después con que nos sorprende Ishida.

Es mi súper Crush, hermoso e imperfecto Kuki, tan enorme que aparentas ser y tan pequeño que eres en realidad (lo amo mucho)

Sigo shokeada con la historia reveladora de my Tooru hermosa, pero no la odio ni nada por el estilo sino que (por suerte) la amo mas XD Temía que fuera una Kaneki gay más, eso sí sería bastante aburrido de ver.

Volviendo al fic, tal vez no sea tan lindo y carente de humor, pero chicos hablamos de Urie plz es un malote por excelencia!.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
